


[VID] Близнецы

by WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал M-E [2]
Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Arrakis, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Sexual Content, Siblings, Twincest, Video, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Мы пройдем вместе тот путь,Что проторила для нас любовь./песня Ганимы Атрейдес брату/"Дети Дюны", Ф.Герберт
Relationships: Ghanima Atreides/Leto Atreides II
Series: WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Визуал от M до E





	[VID] Близнецы

Альтернативный ресурс: [ссылка](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1V_w_X-5NkUGNCUUsPXTgzBSovv6rPgLI/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники:  
> Видео: "Дети Дюны" (ТВ, 2003)  
> Аудио: Inossi - Sunset Eyes


End file.
